


Five-Man Family

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [2]
Category: Party of Five (TV)
Genre: Gen, first-person pov, prompt word: believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Charlie ponders over his life





	Five-Man Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Party of Five  
> Pairing: None  
> Prompt Word: Believe

Things will get back to how they should. I shouldn’t have been forced to take the reins in the first place. If Mom and Dad were still here, things would be different. I think. Well, if memory serves, they’d be divorced because of Mom’s affair with the musician. Dad would be drinking, and Bay would be his beer buddy. I’d be married with a kid, or maybe I’d be divorced for the third time. Jules would have left the family as soon as she finished high school. Claud… she’d take over the role of Mom for Owe. Maybe things are better now.

 

Claud’s dealing with girl stuff, and the only people she can talk to are Jules and Kirsten. Since Kirsten and I had that huge fight, she isn’t around lately, and Claudia’s angsty over wearing a padded bra. Jule is never around. She’s somehow gotten ahold of a fake ID, so she can make some more money for us working at a local bar. The new manager has the girls wearing skimpier clothing which has gotten to be more of a problem since she’s come home wearing the outfit and looking like Xena warrior princess… and our social worker had been home as well.

 

Aside from not being home for hours on end, Jule doesn’t seem to think things through. She flip-flops between being the bully of our five-man group and the cool sister of our little troupe. Bailey and I tend to be lancers in comparison to each other. He’s more of a control freak, while I tend to forget what I’m doing by getting distracted. He’s becoming more of an alcoholic, shifting me back in position to put more of my family ahead of my own needs. Claudia holds the heart in our dysfunctional family. She remains optimistic and modest despite being the obvious prodigy among us. Owen is our little tagalong kid. He doesn’t get too involved with the drama in our lives, but if he is somehow lost or injured, all other aspects of our lives are put into view. I have no doubt that with strong belief and determination we will get by.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the first season and a few episodes of the second. Apologies for inaccuracies.


End file.
